


Homecoming

by Ink_Gypsy, Keye



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keye/pseuds/Keye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Elijah find that when you're in love, coming home after even a short separation is something to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

"You did, Irish, in front of god and everyone, you lifted me off the floor. I should know better than you, shouldn't I, if my feet left the ground? Maybe you just don't know your own strength."

Shivers travel up and down my spine at the feel of his warm breath on my ear. I turn my face to press my lips to his, smiling, softly growling into the kiss. "Don't know my own strength, huh?" I catch him before he can wriggle away, flipping him to his back and pinning him in preparation for a tickle attack. He's giggling before I've hardly touched him. I cease, grinning, satisfied, but I can see he isn't. His expression grows serious as he takes my hands and kisses them, then places them on the crotch of his jeans and closes his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're home, Seanie."

He knows what it does to me when he drops his voice down low and says my name like that. He knows. I run my knuckles slowly along the taut length of his zipper, his hand still holding to mine. He takes in a breath and lets go of my hands to grip my thighs. My own breathing staggers. "Lijah... "

I see his lips twitch into a little smile, feel him already vibrating, that fine, faint trembling that means I won't get away until he's got what he wants. Like I'd get away if I could. My jeans get real tight. We've got too many clothes on. The crackling fire's warming my backside almost as much as he's warming my front. I slip my hands under the edge of his sweater and slide my palms over his soft skin, leaning forward, circling his tight perked nipples with my fingers and thumbs. He lifts to my touch with a sweet sigh. Bending down, I press a trembly kiss to one smooth, twitchy eyelid, then the other. We're lying on the gorgeous, fancy rug his Mom gave us last Christmas. Soft enough, but not much padding, though I know it might already be too late.

I brush a kiss across his gently parted lips, taking in his breath as he lets it out. He grinds himself against me, knees shakily gripping my sides as I trail kisses down his cheek to the warm hollow of his ear, and whisper. "Bed, baby?"

He whimpers for me. "Won't make it to bed, Irish. Take me here." He gazes up at me and bats his eyelashes. "Please?"

Yeah, he knows. He usually lets me take my time to love him right. Most times he indulges my need to hold and caress, before, not just after. This won't be one of those times. Elbows braced at his sides, I hover over him, our eyes inches apart and locked tight. "It's only been five days, Doodle."

His eyes go wide like maybe he thinks I haven't missed him too. Ha. I slip my hands under his shoulders between the sweater and his skin and take his mouth in an intense and intimate kiss. I missed him. His fingers twine into my hair, holding my head, his lips and tongue engaged in heated dance with mine, until we both need to breathe and reluctantly break apart. He stares up at me, flushed and dark eyed. I know what he wants. He wants me to want him so bad I can't control myself. Still don't think I've ever let myself go that completely, even with him, especially with him. But I know how to make him feel what he wants to feel.

I kiss him again, impassioned. He wraps his arms around my neck and holds me there until I forcibly pull away. My hands come around to shove his sweater up under his armpits. I slide down to taste one hard puckered nipple, take it between my lips and teeth and intently suckle it until it stands up rough and rigid against my tongue, then quickly move to the other. The sound of his breathing fills my ears, the feel of his hands restlessly roaming over my shoulders and back, tugging at my shirt, his body practically jittering under me. I let go of his sweet nipple with a last teasing swipe of my tongue and follow my hands down over his smooth belly, lapping around his naval as my fingers find the snap of his jeans and pop it.

I think that's what he's wanting but he stops me, clenching his fists in my shirt and yanking, wanting it off. Sounds like a fine idea to me. I raise up to my knees and set to unbuttoning. Not quick enough for him. He grasps the tails and rips it open, buttons flying every which way. I gasp, "Lij!"

Unheeding, he tugs and tears and pulls until it's off and tossed away, so he can have his fingertips carding through the hair on my chest. I catch a shaky breath, heart thumping, staring into the dark, deep pools of his eyes.

"Lijah baby... I liked that shirt... "

He half giggles, then gives me a remorseful look. "But you're so… nitpicky. Like at Christmas, you take forfuckingever opening your presents… folding the paper and rolling the ribbon… it drives me crazy. Me, I just rip it off to get at the good stuff inside." He looks into my eyes with such naked longing I forget all about the stupid shirt, as always.

I feel the first layer of my control stripped away. I want him. Want him so bad I let the second layer fall without even noticing.

I reach for his zipper and pull it down with fumbling fingers as he pinches and worries at my nipples, his eyelids drooped low and the tip of his pink tongue stroking his upper lip. My pants are so tight all of a sudden I can't breathe and maybe he knows it because he drops his fingers down my belly and fumbles to loose the button on my jeans. My mouth goes dry and I can hardly get the words out. "Lijah... Up... "

He obligingly lifts his hips so I can tug his jeans and boxers down, stumbling over them on my knees between his legs. He pulls open my jeans and I hear his go flying. Can't help hoping he hasn't kicked them into the fireplace. I don't fret over that for more than a half second. He yanks down my undershorts and hooks the elastic band under my balls and my hard cock leaps into his waiting hands, just where it wants to be. I grip his tensed thighs, my balls twitching.

Can't do more for the moment than kneel there trembling while he catches my oozing pre-come against his palm and spreads it around the head of my cock, squeezing and stroking, his other hand intently feeling it up and down. I somehow find the presence of mind to attend to his, which is steadily weeping as well. He closes his eyes and rolls his head back as I slick him up with one hand, the other kneading his hard clenched femoris, thumb rubbing through the downy soft hair on his inner thigh.

The clothes need to come off but for now I just slide my denim clad thighs under his, sitting back on my heels a bit, lifting his lovely bare ass onto my lap so I can slip a wet finger down under his quivering balls to tease at his tightly puckered hole. His body shudders and he grips my cock so hard my mind goes a little fuzzy. We're in each other's way, big time. "Let go, baby... let me." He doesn't want to let go and I don't really want him to, but I need to breathe. I pry his fingers from my cock, wincing, and he reaches for my waist and shoves my jeans down over my hips.

"Off... take them off!"

That requires some maneuvering, and I have to leave my place between his knees to do it. As soon as I'm back he wraps his legs around me and slides his hands up my back and over my shoulders, staring up at me with his eyes open wide.

"Sean... " He whispers it, breathless with wanting.

I move to drop down and take him into my mouth. He won't let me.

"No... too late.... fuck me, Seanie... "

Pure lust shines in his eyes and I have to forcibly get a grip. I can't, not like that. He'd let me but I won't do it. I cast my eyes around looking for something, anything, and spot his plate of bagel crumbs, a glop of unused butter. Can't reach it from the position he's locked me into, but he can. "Lij... babe... reach the butter for me."

He twists his head around to see and throws out an arm to catch the glop in his fingers. Before I can take it from him, his hands are on my cock again, greasing it up, and I can feel the veins in my temples throbbing. I slide my hands caressingly over his ass propped on my bared thighs.

"Like this, baby? What do you want?"

He squeezes the slippery head of my cock and then lets it go to grip his own, his sultry eyes holding to mine, his voice low and husky. "Want to watch you fuck me... want it now!"

My Lijah trusts me, I know he does, but I hardly trust myself. I'm afraid a little slick of butter won't be enough and I can't help dithering. "Maybe we should have some proper lube." He hooks his ankles to hold me there. "Let go, baby… I'll come right back."

He gives me a look of utter disbelief, not having any of that. "Seanie, no... want you now... just like this!" He reaches for my head to hold, smearing butter in my hair, staring intently into my eyes. "You won't hurt me. I _want_ to feel you."

What my Lijah wants, my Lijah gets, one way or another. I can't deny him. All I can do is keep enough of my wits about me to not hurt him more than I have to, though I know I do sometimes, much as he tries to hide it from me.

"Fuck me, Seanie… " His eyes plead with me.

My heart clenches. My engorged cock feels hard as rock in my fist. His body shivers as I slip against him, but he's open to me, ready and wanting. I push, carefully as I can, and take him. He exhales a sharp breath, lips moist and parted, brow knitted like he's deep in concentrating on how it feels. After all this time, it still seems to surprise him. If he knew how that makes me feel, powerful, too powerful.

I don't want to hurt him. Never want to hurt him. He takes in a shaky breath, and holds it, his muscles gripping me tight as I slide myself into him, slow and easy.

"Sean... Seanie... oh god... "

I grip his hips and his body trembles, tensed up like it's almost too much, but his eyes beg me for it. I try not to hold too tight, try not to push too hard, but the line's getting blurry, my control precarious and teetering, like it always is when I'm in him like this. I nudge into his sweet spot and he jerks and writhes against me, breathlessly panting already.

"Harder... Seanie... Fuck me hard and fast!"

God help me, I want to. He wants it on the edge, I know he does. He wants to _feel_ it, like he wants to feel everything in life, to the depth and breadth that sense allows. I don't want to disappoint him, don't want it to be anything less than what he craves.

I push myself as deep into the pulsing hot inside of him as I can get and let go of his hips to brace my palms flat on the floor at his sides. His slippery hands try to grip my biceps, his body quivering around me.

"Now, Irish... hard... fast... fuck me!"

I have no choice, let myself slide half out and then thrust to fill him again, not as hard as he wants, but as hard as I dare. I always do the best I can for him, he knows I do. He begs for more anyway, gasping my name, urging me on as I fuck him.

I can't ever forget how scared he was the first time we did this. I'm too damned big and he's too damned small. I was sure there wasn't any way I was going to get into him without tearing him apart, but he wanted it, and god I wanted it, too. I was twice as scared as he was, and I spent the entire time struggling not to go too far.

I'm still struggling, still so afraid of hurting him. I try to give him what he says he wants, within the limits I've set myself. He always lets me believe it's enough, when all is said and done, but how can I really know?

I slide over his sweet spot again and again and he arches up with a panting wail at last and comes. I manage to grasp him in one hand and catch it, somehow in all that turmoil thinking to spare the rug. I drive deep and lean into him, milking his orgasm, watching his beautiful face contorted with ecstacy. His rosy lips move, still whispering my name as his cock gives a last lazy jerk into my sticky hand and begins to go soft.

I'm throbbing deep inside him, sweat trickling on the backs of my tensed thighs, fighting too hard to not feel too much to feel enough to get off with him. I'm hopeless.

His hands slip from gripping my arms. He's shaking all over, still breathing hard and fast, but his every thought is for me now, I know. His hands slide over my thighs as he lifts his upper body, practically folding himself in half to reach my aching balls, to roll and gently squeeze them with his magic fingers, his breath in the hair on my chest, warm wet tongue flicking over my left nipple.

"My Seanie... my beautiful, sexy man... come for me, Irish... fill me all up with you!"

A shudder of excrutiating sensation washes over me, my heart thundering in my chest. I slip back a fraction of an inch and then nudge back in, twice, three times, and my body jolts with coming.

Now I lose control, feeling my balls tighten up under his touch, feeling the white hot explosion, feeling him gripping me as I gush deep into him. Not feeling anything else, mind blank, sight hopelessly blurred. I hear a faint, breathless groaning, my own. I hear his voice at last, soft as clouds and trembling still.

"… my wild Irish... "

His face swims into focus as he eases back, arms limply dropping to his sides on the rug. My braced elbow wobbles feebly and I have to shove myself up to ease it. I'm holding his sated cock in my fist still. I let it go and shakily slick his belly with his come. My heart isn't anywhere close to settling, my lungs gulping every breath, my cock still buried deep and half hard inside him. "Lijah... my love... my sweetie babes... "

He makes a face at me, smiling just a little, his eyes softly lidded. "Did you like that, Seanie?"

Did I like that? "Oh baby... I did!" I want to ask him if his was good but I can't seem to make the words come out, afraid maybe I'll see some sign he would have liked more. I move my hands to his thighs and slowly rub them up and down, finally getting a decent breath. My cock flinches and slips. With it softening I can't stay in. He's too tight. I'm too big. He'll push it out, whether he wants to or not.

I watch his face as it slides, the brief flicker of disappointment. He grips tighter and I nudge forward trying to hold the contact, but it's no use. We both laugh as one, and let it go.

He raises his hands and makes gimme fingers, reaching for me. "C'mere."

I ease myself over him, trying not to be heavy. He wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me down close, like he wants to be crushed. I can't resist and settle my body against his, all of our curves and angles fitting so perfectly. My heart swells with loving him, with the miracle of him loving me back. I nuzzle my face into his hair and the sweet smell of his neck damp with perspiration, and he holds me, one hand caressing over my back, the other stroking my hair.

I was always the one to hold and cuddle afterward, but more and more often of late I find myself in his arms. He's grown up so much, so fast. Maybe I've been slipping lately, not keeping my little worries from him so well. He brushes his thumb across the stubble on my jaw that I didn't have the energy to shave off when I stumbled in from the trip. I sigh. "Sorry, babes."

"Pssh." He goes on with the caressing. "Are you tired, Seanie?"

I was, but right now I'm wide awake, just feeling a little boneless for the moment. "I'm fine, baby." I press a kiss up under his earlobe. He slides the fingers of his other hand over the nape of my neck.

"You lied to me, didn't you? You _are_ upset about not getting the part."

Well damn, how the hell did he pick up on that? "Lijah, I didn't lie to you. I never lie to you. It wasn't a great part. I only wanted it.... so we'd at least be working in the same town for a couple of months." I ease over to one side, taking him with me, getting my arms around him and holding tight. "It's alright, sweetie, I'll find something else. Don't you worry about that." He twiddles my nose with his, looking at me cross-eyed.

"I'm not worried, Sean, you are. Of course you'll get something, and it'll be ten times better." He presses a sweet kiss to my lips. "And we have That Project to look forward to. It's gonna be sensational!"

That Project. The one we aren't supposed to talk about for fear of jinxing the deal before it can be made. The two of us working in a movie together again. They're looking for scripts, just have to find the right one. I want that so bad and I know he does too, but we can't talk about it too seriously, not yet.

I hug and cuddle him and he sighs a little, warm breath on my bare shoulder. I tenderly stroke his back. "Are _you_ tired, sweetheart?"

He leans back a bit and gives me a loving smile. "Yeah. Let's go to bed."

I know it's me he's thinking of. "It's early... "

He presses a finger to my lips, shaking his head. "Fuck that. You can work in the morning. I've slept alone for five nights. We've got catching up to do."

I can't resist him when I want to. This isn't worth even considering.

He wriggles out of my arms to his knees, and takes my hand. "Come on. Shower, then bed. I put clean sheets on just for you."

I take his hand and drag myself up off the floor. He smiles and kisses me a peck on the lips. I tell him I love him, since it's been a couple of hours, then I slip one arm around his shoulders and we stumble off naked toward the bedroom.

Tidying up can wait for morning.


End file.
